Surprise, Surprise, Hungarysan
by piikopiko
Summary: Set at Gakuen Hetalia, it is a special day for Hungary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer? I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters. All that belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

First time writing a Hetalia fanfic so don't eat me if it sucks! DX

Hungary walked into the school known as Gakuen Hetalia. She had been walking into the same school the same way for months. But today was going to be different. Today, she would confess to Austria, the most elegant guy in the school. People teased her for liking him, especially Prussia, but she paid no attention to them. Today, things were going to change. No more hiding the hidden feelings, no more practicing in front of the bathroom mirror. Today, Hungary was going to confess her love.

She had planned this very day since the day she realized her feelings. She would go over to the music room after school, where Austria would be staring out the window. She could just imagine the sunlight shining on his beautiful figure. Then, she would brush past him to get his attention. They may talk for a little while, if not she would do something to start a conversation. Then, she would give him the letter. The note that took many months, days, and minutes perfecting. It had been revised so many times the very paper it had been written on was worn out. After giving the letter, she would ask Austria to give an answer the next day. Hungary wanted him to at least think about it. Even if he rejected her, she would know that he at least thought about her.

The day went by very slowly. So slow that Hungary thought she'd be in class forever. When the bell finally rang, Hungary anxiously picked up her bag. If her nerves couldn't get any more nervous than her whole body shook with anxiety. She ran out of her classroom, ran past tired students, ran past teachers telling her not to run. How could she slow down when her heart was practically jumping? It was now or never. Or, at least it felt like it. And then she was in front of the music room.

Hungary peeked inside to see if anyone was in the room. No one was in there except her beloved Austria. His hair, his glasses, his cute little mole, she could probably stare at him all day. But now was not the time for admiring. Now was time for her plan to be put in action. After fixing her whole appearance, Hungary opened the door and put one foot inside the sunlit room. Then, she saw the whole world in front of her move higher as her own self fell forward.

A few minutes later, Hungary glanced up to see Austria staring right back at her.

"Are you alright!" He asked. Hungary tried to remember what had just happened in the past few minutes. She walked in and..fell? She tripped! Her face grew bright red of embarrassment. She had tripped! After all these months of planning and practicing, Hungary had tripped? Her confession was ruined! There was no way she could confess to him after showing him her clumsy side. She hastily stood up and said, "I'm fine! Aha, wow did that hurt."

"..Are you sure?"

"Yep!"

"...Ok then..." and that was that. The elegant boy left the room, leaving the clumsy girl in the sunlit music room. Sighing, Hungary walked to the window where Austria would always stare out so warmly. Being in the same spot as him made her heart fill with pain and love. Love was painful.

After a while, Hungary decided it was time to go home. If it were Austria, he'd stay a little longer. Funny, she never really noticed why he would stare out this window for so long. So, Hungary looked out the window. There wasn't much. The building across was very close so there wasn't much to look at at the bottom. Hungary moved her eyes a little higher. Then, her eyes met another pair of red eyes that looked very familiar...

"P-PRUSSIA!"

Had Austria been staring at Prussia this whole time! Does Prussia know? What will Hungary do about this predicament? To be or not to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fun fact time! When I first thought of this story Prussia was originally gonna be Canada. Why? Idk. I was going to write it as: "Hungary looked up to see someone who looked too much like America. But wait, why was he holding a bear?" or something like that. Enjoy~**

Days after Hungary's eyes met with Prussia's, she had written down her thoughts in her journal.

(1) She did not get to confess to Austria.

(2) Austria's Window (as she called it) had a perfect view of Prussia sitting at his desk.

(3) Austria had been staring out that window for many many months

(4) Prussia had been sitting in his desk for many many months

(5) What this means: ?

Though the possible answer was very obvious, Hungary continued to evade that one solution for a while. She scribbled in her notebook during class break, writing down the same thing over and over again. (I'm just so confused right now!) she thought desperately.

"Is something wrong, Hungary?" a voice asked. It was Belarus. Hungary looked up from her paper for a few seconds when she hit her head onto her desk.

"I DON'T GET IT!" she said, her desk muffling her voice. "What in the world could this mean?" Belarus pulled Hungary's notebook from under her head and looked at her notes. It was hard to make out any words because Hungary had kept erasing over the paper (so much in fact it was ripped).

"Um..I guess you got rejected?" she said, unsure. Hungary didn't give much of a reply except for a sound that Belarus couldn't really define. Belarus, who was used to being rejected, thought it was time to teach Hungary a life lesson. Though the lesson she taught wasn't exactly what she was planning to teach.

"Hungary! You are not the type to give up! Just one rejection isn't going to bring you down! You've got to keep trying to win that boy's heart! Giving up is unacceptable!" Belarus said, slamming her hands onto Hungary's desk. Hungary hadn't exactly been rejected, officially. But, Hungary was too confused to realize that.

"W..what do you mean?"

"Don't. Give. UP! I mean, look at me! One confession just wasn't enough! I've confessed to Nii-san a million times and did he reject me? Of course! But that didn't stop me, did it?" Hungary was even more confused by this point. There had been two topics going on at the same time, one in Hungary's head and the other in Belarus'.

"Besides, you may even get to learn a thing or two about Austria. I mean, for all we know, he could be gay!"

And thats when it struck her. After days of evading that one solution, Hungary finally reached the answer.


End file.
